Parallel computing technologies enable computers to discover brain abnormalities by population analysis. Data normalization that brings up the patient images in the same coordinate space is key to the success of the population analysis. However, currently available normalization technologies for brain population analysis are still very basic. Brain normalization is currently based on affine registration that maps the source image to the target image using linear transformations, regardless of the discrepancy of soft tissue deformation and tumor existence.